Beyond The TARDIS Blue Door introduction
by sashaxh
Summary: a one-shot to show how the team of 5 ended up in the TV corridor. and how they got the golden key.


behind the Tardis blue door (intro)

* this is the introduction of the story i have on and no one has seen it yet. (this is the SECOND draft as my little brother deleted my other one and now i have to try and remember what i wrote half an hour ago.) happy reading! the OC are me and my friends*

"ugh, im boooared" I wine to my friends, its lunchtime and we have a free next with nothing fun to do "when is Louise coming back?"

Hello, my name i Ashley Natalie Isabella Swanson but my friends call me Ash, i have just turned 20 years old and i am the second oldest of my group a a major big wholockian! i also have to wear glasses but only when needed i dont wear them for partys but still have them with me. and these are my friends.

and these are my friends.

There's Bethany Anderson - she has brown wavy hair, blue eyes and loves her friends and family, shes 19 years old. she is not so into doctor who or Sherlock Holmes as I am, but she dose like Pirates Of The Caribbean.

Then theres Rachel and Daniel Nicholson, there sister and brother, they have brown hair and brown eyes, Dan is 21 and has an obsession for hats and Rachel is 19 but is older than Bethany and is also a major wholockian. (Sherlock Holmes and Doctor who)

All 4 of us attend a brilliant boarding school called Proin Aurea (Golden Magic - dont ask me cause i dont know) run by the wounderful (head)mistress Milisent D'Magda. And her niece Louise Manscott also our good friend and the 5th member of our group was coming back from her holidays sometime this week. She has brown hair and green eyes, and she was also 19. she some what watch doctor who now and again but wasn't thurily obsessed like me and Rachel. she was a hiper bunny of a friend but got scary when some one upsets or messes with her family(including us), believe me you do NOT wanna be on her bad side (you don't want to be on any of our bad sides lol)

"you just cant wait to see your friend, can you." bethany told me "and i over heard misstress D'Magda say to professor Winton that Louise will be ariving tomorrow lunch time."

"well i cant help it if im sooo lovable can i?" i asked retoricaly making Rachel laugh and Beth and Dan roll there eyes. "besides us 4 are all like sisters and Dan's like our big bro." i smiled at him and he returned it.

"i just hope shes not as majorly obsessed with ether Doctor who, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Adventures or Sherlock homes. and i pray to god nots all 4 of them like you 2 do." Dan pleaded

"had brother your just jealiouse that you only have a obsessin over hats" Rachel teased her brother and he just frowned at her

"but you both like my hat collection" he said confuse and i just giggle at him

"calm down danny-boy, we still do and you do have some great hats in your collection."

we sat in scilence for 5 minuets when i got the most obscuer idear.

"guys, i was just thinking…" i told them but got cut off with dan tearing me "ahh, Ashley's thinking, everybody save yourselves" and i just glared at him and he stoped laughing.

"as i was saying, you know the door at the top of the 3rd flight of stairs…"

"the one no ones allowed to go up because of the legent its enchanted and people go missing?" Rachel asked me.

"the very same." i told her

"you dont actualy beleve that the doors enchanted, do you?" bethany asked with a scoff

"well, yer i do but i think we should also wait till tomorow till Louise gets back, but we can plan tonight" i told them as bethany gave in, she really loved to solve a mistery.

—-THAT NIGHT IN OUT ROOM—-

me and the 3 girl share a room, which came in handy as we saw each other every day and felt like a real family, for me this was my family as my mom, dad and little brother died while i was here for the second year. by then all 5 of use were like sisters/brothers and Louise's aunt kinda adopted me, meaning when i finish school i have a automatic job here at the academy. it also meant i lived with Milisent over the summer (and while there i call her aunt Milisent like Lou dose)and as she lived on the same street as her sister (Louses mother) i got to see Louise over the summer also. so life wasn't bad.

We were sitting in a circle on the floor in our PJ's trying to think of any ideas and we even had a thought bubble drawn on a A3 piece of paper.

"soo, any ideas of were the key is, what it looks like and how are we going to get it?" i rounded of questions - you see in our little group, i was the leader(1st in command), Dan was second in command and looked after things what i couldn't. so we had a think but no one could think of anything, not even after we called don on the land line.

"you know what, heres and idear… why dont we… wait till tommorow evening so we can talk it over with Lou, She knows her aunt better than you even and you live with her." bethany told me and i agreed

"yer your right, i guess we will wait till Louise gets back tomorow." and we got up off the floor and got into bed.

"night!" i call out

"night!" rachel and beth call out

—-THE NEXT DAY - LUNCHTIME—-

the next day was like any other day, music, drama, chior etc. the only good thing that made me more happyer than normal.

as we were sitting at our normal table in the corner of the room, Louise puts her hands over my eyes, she must of told everyone to be quite cause no one warned me.

"Guess Who!"

"Doctor Who!" we said together - it was a joke our little group came up with. "Louise!" i jumped up and hugged her tightly which she returned.

"how was Paris!" i asked her as we sat down to eat.

".beautiful! I've got presents!" she squealed - Louie loved giving and reserving presents.

we smiled at her as she gave them out, it was a stuffed Eiffel tower each we all got a different colour. i got purple, Beth green, Rachel pink, Dan got blue and Lou got her self a red one.

after we all finished we had 15 minuets left till science. so i decided to get started and tell Lou about our plan.

when i finished explaining, she was exited. she also believed there was something dodgy about the 3rd floor and wanted to know as long as she has lived here. so she agreed to help plan tonight.

—-THAT NIGHT IN THE BEDROOM—-

so we were all sitting on the floor in our PJ's again, with the though bubble on the floor.

"you wont be needing that tonight girls, ring Danny and put him on speaker i know exactly were the key is, cause - I've seen it." Louise whispered and we all silently gasped

Rachel quickly rang her brother and Lou told us.

"you know Aunt Millisent's 19th century writing desk, its in there and I've got a spare key to it." she said proudly i raised a brow in disbelief

"when did you get that?" i asked her surprised

"aunt Millisent needed something out of it and was busy and me being a trusted niece went and got it for her, and i just might of had 2 small blocks of clay. then i went to Adam in the mettle workshop, and got a copy." she smiled at our shocked faces - Louise Manscott, Mistress Millisent trusted niece before me had gone behind her aunts back and got a spare key - WOW!

"so all we need to do now is distract, our Aunt Millisent, or wait till she is out of her office." i told the girls and they nodded

—-THE NEXT DAY - THE MISSION—-

it was lunch, and we had a free next, on the way to the lunch room we passed her office and looked at her timetable, we all mentally cheered when we saw she had a lesson next and we all had a free.

so after we ate we went over the plan again i decided to make sure they knew who when in and who kept watch.

"me and Lou will go in and get the key, Dan will stand outside the door and Rachel and Beth, on ether ends of the corridor on watch. the signal from beth will be one whistle, Rachel 2 whistles and Dan will knock 3 times on the door. every one got that" they all nodded "good"

after the bell went we waited 15 minuets and then started the mission, Beth,Rachel and Dan stood at there places and Lou opened the door with the key.

we looked over the writing desk, in the draws and then under the desk as i looked under i surprisingly saw a small draw in the side of the inside of the desk, i took the same key and unlocked it and then i saw it.

it was a golden key

it was threaded on a ruby red ribbon, and had rubys, sapphires and emeralds in the handle.

i slipped the key over my head and locked the draw. quietly closed the door and knocked 3 times on the door to tell Dan to get back to the lunch room. i exited the room with Louise into the empty corridor. Lou locked the door and we walked of giving each other discreet low fives.

we entered the lunch room and sat at our table and started to talk about random thing s if we didn't just discover the legendary golden key.

—-AFTER CLASSES—-

we met up in the living room of our room. boys were not allowed in girls rooms after 21:00pm and it was only 16:00.

"we did it!" i cheer quietly

"all we need now is to pack the escentuals and go up tonight at night when everyone's asleep" Dan told us and we nodded

Dan went to his room (he had one to himself) and we started to get ready.

—-AT NIGHT—-

that night we all went to bed after arranging to meet at the stairs at 00:00am. we got into bed after setting the alarm to 23:30 and we fell asleep

—-23:00 - ITS TIME—-

we got dressed quietly and met Dan at the stairs, me being the leader and the one with the key started up the stairs and when we rounded the corner there it was, the forbidden door. as we climbed the rest of the stairs, we started to feel the magic tingle across our skin.

i unlocked the door and we stepped through into a VERY long corridor SO IMPOSSIBLY LONG that i doubt it was in the same dimension - like the TARDIS.

when we all entered the corridor, i turned and closed the door, on the back of the door there was instructions.

"there are 3 more corridors after this one but all in all 4, a TV show one, and movie one, a animated movie one and lastly a cartoon one. Behind each door which can only be opened with the golden key is a different room, in that room are the instructions of the world it leads to, in the envelopes it will tell you who you are in that world, but remember you are not implanted into that world because you already are apart of that world if you become a relative to a main character that means you always were and the memories you gain DID happen. You will then step through the next door into a machine witch is a memories implanter/transmit beam. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN."

we walked down the corridor and found a very recognisable coloured door.


End file.
